One disadvantage of the current techniques, both when the bookmark management tool is local (which is to say integrated into the browser) and when it is on line (which is to say remote in a special website), is that they are not easy to use for novice users.
Indeed, in the case of a local bookmark management tool, the user needs to know how to use a standard communicating terminal (computer, PDA, cellular telephone . . . ), and more precisely needs to know how:                To interact with the operating system of the standard communicating terminal to execute the browser (from several applications supported by the operating system); then        To use, from the functions of the web browser, the bookmark management tool to compile and view his/her list of bookmarks.        
In the case of an on line bookmark management tool, it is even more complex as the user needs to know how:                To interact with the operating system of the standard communicating terminal to execute the browser (from several applications supported by the operating system); then        To use the web browser:                    to access a special website offering an on-line bookmark management tool (for example “del.icio.us”), which implies that the user knows the URL address of this website, and entering a log-in and a password;            to use the functions of the bookmark management tool to compile and view his/her list of bookmarks.                        
However there are many novices today who do not know how to, or do not wish to, carry out the above operations on a standard communicating terminal. In practice, these novices do not use all of the advantages associated with electronic bookmarks and therefore do not easily access web pages which could in fact be of real interest to them. There is however a need for these novices to be able to view easily a list of bookmarks, and use the bookmarks of this list (which is to say to access the web pages contained in the bookmarks).
Moreover, for these novices as for experienced users, it is difficult to imagine using a standard communicating terminal, only dedicated to performing this function of viewing and using a list of bookmarks. Indeed, a standard communicating terminal (computer, PDA, cellular telephone . . . ) is not adapted as it is generally costly, cumbersome and consumes energy, due to the fact that is designed to execute many applications offering many functions.
Another disadvantage of the current techniques of managing bookmarks is that they do not allow the user to view, at the same time as a list of bookmarks:                information on the state of the elements memorized by the bookmarks;        the commands which may be executed by the elements memorized by the bookmarks; or        events related to the elements memorized by the bookmarks.        
Yet another disadvantage of the current techniques of managing bookmarks is that they only propose to manage two types of bookmarks: those which memorize contents (for example, audio, video or text contents) or services (for example, weather forecast service). There is a need to be able to manage other types of bookmarks, memorizing people (for example, a circle of friends) or connected objects (for example, sensors or actuators).
Yet another disadvantage of the current techniques of managing bookmarks is that they do not propose a simple solution so that the list of bookmarks displayed on a screen is adapted to the user located close to this screen.